(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a call connecting apparatus of a mobile communication terminal such as a smart phone, which is capable of stopping or connecting a call with motion information such as user's movement and without pressing keys or buttons or touching screen when receiving the call.
(2) Description of the Related Arts
Generally, a mobile communication terminal is a portable communication system that allows a user to communicate speech or image data through a terminal anywhere.
In a mobile communication terminal, the terminal is a user terminal and is often called a cellular phone. The first mobile communication system is an analog type cellular phone capable of transmitting and receiving only speech signals. Recently various terminals are released, which capable of bundling video, text message, internet, broadcasting, photographing, mobile payment and so on.
The most recent one of the terminals is a smart phone. The smart phone is a high performance mobile communication terminal which is able to provide various functions such as a program execution, a data communication, a PC interworking and so on.
Moreover, the smart phone is a complex wireless communication product in which mobile phone functions are combined with merits of a personal digital assistant (PDA). That is, by adding PDA functions to mobile phone functions, the smart phone is able to communicate speech, interwork with PC, manage personal information, access wireless internet, and transmit and receive facsimile.
The basic usage of the smart phone is similar to a general mobile phone. However, the smart phone provides a keypad input and a digital pen input solution, so that users can use it more easily.
Most of smart phones have a touch screen such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a user can input instructions or information to smart phone by the touch screen. Frequently, the touch screen may be activated by the user's careless or unconscious touches, so that an undesired call may be connected or an undesired function may be executed.
To solve above problem, some smart phones have a locking function to disable the touch screen. And the locking or releasing of the smart phone is performed by touching on the touch screen, according to a series of touch sequence. However, the touch sequence is complex and needs to touch the smart phone. Therefore, while driving or working with two hands, it is difficult that the user releases the locking function or connects a call.